


【超蝙】背叛

by shanque



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 一个非常狗血的联姻AU的pwp涉及非常规性足交，严重sp





	【超蝙】背叛

“这就是你想要的，我的小王子?”

卡尔挥了挥手，示意士兵放开被铁链锁住双手的叛徒。没了支撑物的布鲁斯腿一软直接摔在了冰冷的大理石板上，膝盖骨与坚硬晶面敲击出沉闷的声响，痛感过了几秒才迟钝的传递到错乱的大脑神经，布鲁斯咬紧了牙，堵住喉咙中的痛哼。

他全身的肌肉都在颤抖，或许是因为过量的有氧运动，又或许是心底对卡尔的愧疚。平日里精心梳理的黑发乱成一团，被泥土和汗水黏连在一起，垂下的几根汗津津的额发遮住了额角还在渗血的伤口。被划到破破烂烂的黑衣紧紧贴着布鲁斯的流畅的肌肉线条，暗红的血迹浸染了他右肩的衣料。

士兵们知趣的退下留给他们的国王和王后独处的空间。卡尔从高高的王座上走下，坚硬的红色皮靴在大理石板上踏出清脆的声响，布鲁斯从中读出了卡尔隐忍的怒火。他低垂着眼，在心底苦笑了一声，  
他知道接下来无论发生什么，都是他应得的。他背叛了卡尔，背叛了自己的爱人，这就是事实。

卡尔捏住布鲁斯的脸颊两侧迫使他抬起头，苍白的皮肤上很快浮现出淡淡的红印，他的声音沙哑而低沉，像一只愤怒的野兽。“为什么？布鲁斯，我们的感情就那么一文不值吗？” 布鲁斯仰头盯着卡尔眼底炽热的红色，舔了舔干裂出血的下唇，咽下一口带血的唾液，没有回答。 卡尔捏住他脸颊的手慢慢下移，食指摩挲着布鲁斯侧颈薄薄的皮肤，感受下方血液的流动。 “你为哥谭做了那么多，他们却毫不犹豫的把你献给我。” 他拉近了两人的距离，几乎触碰到布鲁斯的嘴唇，如床第间情人的底喃。“告诉我，值得吗？” 布鲁斯竭力控制着自己颤抖的身体，微弱的鼻息撒在卡尔的上唇。他张了张嘴，如破碎手风琴发出的的声音从胸腔里飘出。

“我......对不起...” 

卡尔发出一声近乎叹息的气音，“我该拿你怎么办，布鲁斯。”

他轻轻抬起一只脚，坚硬的靴底踩上了布鲁斯胯间的布料慢慢揉弄。近乎疼痛的快感让布鲁斯本就疲惫不堪的身体立刻软了身子瘫倒在卡尔身上，敏感的男性器官在卡尔粗暴的蹂躏下渐渐勃起。 “别...卡尔。” 在神圣的大殿勃起让他十分难堪，更何况还有守在殿外的士兵。卡尔加重的脚下的力道，感受海绵体的膨胀发热，布鲁斯在卡尔刻意的刺激下痛呼出声，身下却诚实的涨大了几分，被黑色的布料紧紧包裹出一个小包。

“你喜欢这个，布鲁斯。” 卡尔含住背叛的爱人的耳垂，犬齿轻轻划过柔软的表面。布鲁斯的头抵在卡尔壮实的肩膀上，被捆在身后的手握紧成拳，修剪整齐的指甲陷入手心。卡尔有技巧的挤压着靴底的肉棒，脚跟在敏感的龟头出顺时针绕圈。”哈...哈...“ 布鲁斯压抑着喘息，神经在这粗暴直白的原始快感中颤栗，他睁大眼睛恳求着卡尔，却被狠狠拧了把乳尖。 ”别想当了婊子还立牌坊，布鲁斯。“卡尔捏住布鲁斯的后颈，”今天好好做个婊子，我就放过哥谭。“

布鲁斯深深的吸了一口气，压下心底翻涌的酸涩，告诉自己这就是他应得的，他背叛卡尔在先。他本就做好了接受一切的心理准备，但在现实面前还是太过于脆弱。卡尔内心并不比布鲁斯好过，他把氪星人对爱人的忠贞全部给了属于人类的布鲁斯，他爱着这位来自哥谭的王子，他也以为布鲁斯会对他忠诚，现实往往是残酷的。或许他也应该像其他氪星人那样给他套上锁链关在宫殿里，这样他就不会想着战争，想着离开。

布鲁斯的喘息声逐渐急促，身下的肉棒被衣料绷的发疼。卡尔毫不留情的蹂躏着布鲁斯的阴茎，靴子的圆头挑弄着底部两个饱满的小球，最终布鲁斯咬着卡尔肩膀的衣料颤抖着在卡尔的足下射了出来，乳白色的浊液把胯间的衣料弄的一片狼藉。卡尔在布鲁斯射完最后一股精液后用足尖点了点他垂软下去的阴茎，抓住他的衣领正对着那双眼角微红的蓝眼睛。

“看，这不挺享受的吗？”

他们的故事就像无数老套的剧本那样，一个强大的殖民者，一个屈服于暴力的国家，一个可悲的政治牺牲品，一段虚虚实实的爱情。

爱情，多么高尚而奢侈的词语，一个人的感情只够消耗在一份爱情上。布鲁斯爱着哥谭，他就无法给卡尔完整的爱，没有贪婪的余地。无论文学中歌颂的爱情多么美好，在现实的泥潭里总会被打破。布鲁斯爱卡尔，但他不知道他是为了完成任务才选择爱上那位君王还是真正爱上他但不得不完成任务，二者结果相同又千差万别。这些都无所谓了，他不配谈【爱】。

暴怒的君王一脚踹开卧室的门，扯着布鲁斯破损的衣领把他狠狠摔在波斯地毯上。布鲁斯的头撞到了坚硬的桌脚，喉咙中发出一声闷哼，手指紧紧拽住柔软的羊毛艰难的直起上半身。卡尔瞥了一眼他撞到的地方，按下了墙上的暗格，墙体轰然反转，露出挂满各类情爱用具的另一面。

他在害怕吗？布鲁斯的身体颤抖着，卡尔剥下他被精液和鲜血毁的一塌糊涂的衣物，像剥开一只煮熟的虾。他恶意留下了布鲁斯湿答答的内裤，被精液浸透的布料黏在敏感的下阴处勾勒出他性器的形状，像缠上了一条阴冷的蛇。

他茫然的闭着眼，乖顺的任由卡尔摆布，大脑一片空白。卡尔捉住了布鲁斯的手腕分开拷在铁架上，固定住他分开的双腿，他的上半身被迫贴在粗糙的木凳上，几根小木刺甚至钻入了布鲁斯的乳孔中，刺痛而麻痒。

在这个姿势下布鲁斯的臀部高高翘起，内裤边陷入圆润的臀肉中勒出一道红痕，性器自然下垂着离木凳边只有几寸远，勃起的时候势必会碰到冰冷的木板。

“你就是算准了我不会把你交出去，才明目张胆的背叛我？”

卡尔的手指划过布鲁斯线条优美的脊背，磨蹭着脊柱上那道肉色的疤痕。布鲁斯的尽力稳下自己的呼吸，干巴巴的开口。“不，卡尔。”他弯了弯手指又松开，“你知道我别无选择。”

卡尔猛然掐住了布鲁斯的脖颈，咬牙切齿的说：

“我有时真的恨死你那该死的理智了，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯听见卡尔的手指拨过挂在银架上的一条条鞭子，最终在倒数第二个停了下来。  
那是一条浸过橄榄油的signalwhips，长九十厘米，鞭身由特殊的黑色尼龙材料制成，鞭末端的尖锐部分被可拆卸的棕色牛皮套包裹，柔韧有力，不同于散鞭和软鞭，这是真真正正的用于处刑的单鞭，如果去掉隔绝尖刺的皮套，三鞭就足以让一名壮汉皮开肉绽。

布鲁斯的眼睛被蒙上了一层黑布，卡尔用鞭端轻抚过他凹陷的腰窝，油腻的牛皮蹭过他苍白的皮肤带起一阵冰冷的痒意。视觉的黑暗放大了触觉的灵敏，皮鞭滑过大腿内侧时布鲁斯本能的绷紧了肌肉，然后他听到了鞭子划破空气时尖锐的爆鸣。

“唔……” 火燎的刺痛从神经密集的大腿内侧涌上大脑，布鲁斯咬牙忍下嘴边的哀鸣，被鞭打过的地方肿起了一道五毫米高的红痕。第二鞭落在了他遍布伤疤脊背上，留下一道横跨腰线的红肿，透露着隐隐的血色。卡尔没有给他休息的机会，无情的鞭打先后落在了布鲁斯圆润结实的臀部，臀肉与大腿肌肉的交界地带。凌厉的鞭锋抽开了黏在布鲁斯臀肉上的布料溅起半干涸的精液，米白色的精斑撒在晃动的重粉色的臀肉上分外淫糜。卡尔尤其钟意布鲁斯肉感十足的屁股，  
每一鞭都会带起一小阵肉浪，苍白的肤色与鲜红血痕相映衬，可以勾引出任何人内心的施虐欲。

不同于以往的情趣游戏，卡尔这次的鞭打是纯惩罚性的，火辣辣的疼痛如同岩浆般搅乱了布鲁斯的大脑，交叠的鞭痕带来双倍的痛苦，暗红的淤痕几乎要挤破薄薄的皮肤，从余韵中能得到的快感微乎其微。布鲁斯从不畏惧疼痛，让他恐慌的是带给他疼痛的人。他咬破了嘴唇阻止自己发出那令人羞愧的叫喊，口腔中尽是腥甜的铁锈味。

“啊!…哈……哈” 在卡尔的鞭子打在嫩红的会阴处时布鲁斯终于忍不住痛呼出声，这太过了，鞭子像一头野兽般撕咬那块敏感的皮肉，分不清的痛感与病态的快感生生逼出了他的生理性泪水，濡湿了柔软的黑布。

卡尔掰过布鲁斯的脑袋狠狠咬上了他残留血迹的唇，蛮横的汲取他带着血腥味的津液与温热的氧气，像一只攻占领地的野兽。他不会把布鲁斯交出去，更不会亲自杀了他。他爱布鲁斯的事实没有改变，他甚至可以理解布鲁斯的做法。但他要拿布鲁斯怎么办?卡尔心中的愤怒，悲痛，嫉妒，对布鲁斯复杂的爱意该怎么办?

“ 咳咳 …” 布鲁斯在卡尔松开他的唇后抓住铁链剧烈的咳嗽，掺杂血丝的津液从嘴角流下一道水痕。卡尔用拇指拭去那道残留余温的水迹，抹在了布鲁斯微肿的会阴上，盐水浸入伤口的烧灼和麻痒让布鲁斯倒吸了一口凉气。

扁头的鞭梢顺着布鲁斯腿根内裤的边缘钻入内里，如同一条张开鳞片的小蛇。卡尔用牛皮套在湿冷的布料与温热的臀肉间小幅度来回摩擦，细小的痒意激起了布鲁斯神经反射的颤栗，轻微不容忽视，比直接了当的鞭打更让人难以忍受。

卡尔注意到布鲁斯悄悄蜷缩起来的手指，鞭身上挑趁着缝隙钻入隐秘的臀缝，手腕稍稍用力用鞭梢按住布鲁斯穴口的软肉。表面带有凹凸不平的纹理的黑色皮革陷入淡粉色的小肉团中，方才鞭打时蹭起的毛边坎坎落入肉缝，酥麻的痒意如同一丝丝细小的电流扫过布鲁斯的神经，穴肉在刺激下本能的收缩反而把皮革夹的更深。

卡尔试探着小幅度戳弄了两下，猛然用力抽出了鞭子，布鲁斯在鞭梢重重的抽过穴肉时痛哼了一声，从未被如此苛责的地方火辣辣的疼。他绷紧了臀肉想要缓解痛感，却又被卡尔一鞭子抽打在布满肿痕的臀瓣上。

“嘶……”鞭责让布鲁斯紧绷的肌肉卸去了气力，“放松，布鲁斯，别让我说第二遍”  
卡尔冷冷的开口，金属的鞭柄拨开破碎的布料直直的捅入干涩的穴口，冰冷的金属擦过微肿的肉环强行挤开彼此贴合的软肉，伴随零星快感的刺痛窜上布鲁斯的脊椎。

“啊！…疼…” 没有任何润滑的插入堪比一场灾难，卡尔那可以轻松碾碎骨头的手指粗暴的揉了揉穴口的软肉，然后强硬的推着鞭柄进入更深的地方，直到碰到一块小小的凸起。

布鲁斯像是被在脑子中抽了一鞭子那样加重了喘息，快感酥麻的电流咬住他的感官。  
“哈…哈……” 他被调教过的身体显然记起了这种熟悉的快感，他绝望的发现他甚至勃起了。膨胀的柱身隔着薄薄的布料蹭到了木板的边缘，像是被谁的手指环住，带来丝丝甜蜜的痛楚。

卡尔显然是也发现了布鲁斯的情动，从喉咙中发出类似冷笑的气音。 “你一向喜欢被弄疼，越是粗暴你就越是兴奋，不是吗？就像一个天生的婊子” 他转动手腕旋转鞭柄，凹凸不平的花纹重重碾过凸起的软肉，然后搅动着柔软的穴肉，直到布鲁斯忍不住呻吟时抽出了鞭柄，踢开浸透了体液的木凳。

他一把撕开挂在布鲁斯胯部的布料，一手握住硬挺的柱身上下撸动，宽大温暖的手心包裹着肉粉色的性器潦草转动，虎口恶趣味的挤压闪着水光的蘑菇头，指甲划过敏感的冠状沟。布鲁斯忍不住随卡尔的节奏动胯，伤痕累累的屁股立刻又挨了一鞭子。

“我让你动了吗？”

冰冷的鞭子磨蹭着布鲁斯漂亮的性器，带有他体温的鞭柄一下一下戳弄着两个饱满的小球。没有木凳的支撑布鲁斯只能凭借自己支撑起发软的双腿，艰难的保持着身体前倾双腿打开的姿势，绑在手腕上的铁链时不时叮叮作响。

肌肉的酸痛和被玩弄敏感部位的快感冲击着他的大脑，脊背和臀部的鞭痕耗去了他太多的精力，他再如何也欺骗不了自己的身体。

突入其来的破空声强行拽回了布鲁斯摇摇欲坠的意识，臀部火烧般的疼痛后知后觉的刺激着他的大脑。 

“站好，布鲁斯，或者我帮你。”

布鲁斯不得不将精力专注于卡尔的动作以防止自己失控，卡尔另一只手揉捏着布鲁斯隐隐发烫的臀肉，手指浅浅的在通红的穴口戳刺。这很疼，就像是卡尔直接在拨弄他的痛觉神经。但从阴茎传来的快感同样不容忽视，布鲁斯就夹在痛苦与极乐间摇摇欲坠，痛觉与快感渐渐模糊了界限，布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛中不断涌出生理泪水。

“啊啊！”

黑色的鞭子突然划破空气落到了布鲁斯的阴茎上，敏感的男性器官哪里经得住如此的鞭打，尖锐的快感狠狠刺入他的血管。第二鞭很快抽到了两颗饱满的小球上，接踵而至的第三鞭精准的划过布鲁斯湿润的龟头，他彻底脱了力，修长的脖颈后仰着无声的尖叫，如同一只濒死的天鹅。他颤抖着射了出来，乳白色的浊液在空中划过一道优美的弧线，有些溅到了他结实的小腿上。

高潮让他完全软下了身子，整个身体无力的吊在铁链上，眼前爆开了一片黑暗。汗水从他黏成一缕缕的黑发上滴落到地毯，晕开一朵朵水渍。卡尔用鞭柄挑起布鲁斯低垂的头，拨开遮在他眼前的被汗水浸透的发丝，亲吻他眼角渗出的泪水。

“疼吗？”

当然很疼。所以当布鲁斯被卡尔扔到床上鞭痕重重擦上毛细纤维时他甚至错觉自己是被丢到了烤架上，撕裂的烧灼感像辣椒油浇上了他的脊背。他的手腕被铁链磨出了血，双臂因血液流通不畅而麻痹无力，模糊的视线里映出卡尔天神般的面容。

卡尔没有再束缚起布鲁斯的四肢，他把布鲁斯修长的双腿打开到最大，草草用手指搅了搅他湿软的穴道后直接捅了进去。“啊啊啊...唔...” 卡尔的东西实在太大了，远非手指和鞭柄可以比拟。粉红的嫩肉被强行撑开了皱褶隐隐呈现透明的白色，撕裂的疼痛让布鲁斯错觉自己要被从内部刨开，他和卡尔的第一次也没有如此痛苦。他后仰着头，露出脆弱致命的喉咙，紧绷的肌肉画出一条优美的线条，无意识的呻吟着模糊的拟声词，双手本能的抓住卡尔的小臂用力握紧，指甲深深陷入他刀枪不入的皮肤。  
卡尔默许了布鲁斯不痛不痒的发泄，一寸一寸缓慢而无情的深入布鲁斯的甬道。被操出记忆的穴肉很快适应了熟悉的尺寸和热度，讨好般的蠕动着，把卡尔的阴茎严严实实的包裹住，酥麻的舒爽感让卡尔发出一声低低的叹息。

被恶意挤压前列腺的快感电流般流过布鲁斯的大脑，强行调动起他的身体反应，射过一次的阴茎又颤巍巍的抬头。“呜...卡尔...”在意识到自己叫出了卡尔的名字后布鲁斯死死咬住了嘴唇，一缕血丝从他的犬齿上流下。卡尔粗暴的用手指撬开布鲁斯闭合的牙齿，拨弄着他温软的舌肉。  
“怎么不继续了，布鲁斯？叫出来。” 身下的肉棒开始大开大合的操弄，卡尔在重重碾过前列腺时撸动布鲁斯的阴茎，拇指揉搓着桃红的蘑菇头。布鲁斯小幅度的扭动挣扎着，想要逃离这过于猛烈的快感和刺痛。 “啊！” 胸口传来的火辣的疼痛让他张大了蒙上水雾的水蓝色眼睛，所有动作都像被按下了暂停键，几道鲜红的鞭痕印在他象牙白的胸肌上，有一道甚至贯穿了他肉粉色的乳首。冰冷的黑色的牛皮散鞭扫过布鲁斯的小腹，羽毛般的瘙痒激起他的一阵颤栗，他张了张嘴，道歉的话还未说出口就被打在囊袋上的一鞭给逼成了呻吟。

“唔...啊啊..不...”布鲁斯像是放弃般任由感性主导他的身体，被卡尔凶猛的冲刺撞出一声声叫喊。卡尔的捣弄一次比一次凶狠，囊袋啪啪打在布鲁斯的臀肉上很快把那片嫩肉撞得粉红。卡尔巨大的阴茎在软烂的穴道中冲刺了数百下，微凉的精液全部喷射在了布鲁斯体内上。  
”布鲁斯...布鲁斯...“卡尔低喃着他的名字，低头狠狠咬在了布鲁斯的肩头，又用舌尖舔舐渗出血珠的齿痕，仿佛只有这样才能确认他的所有权。布鲁斯闷哼了一声，颤抖着环抱住卡尔后颈。“对不起，卡尔。惩罚我，怎么样都好。对不起。”他感觉到有什么湿润的东西滴在了他的肩头，又滑落到他的锁骨。“你怎么敢，布鲁斯。你明知道....”

我那么爱你。

“我..." 卡尔用手指堵住了布鲁斯接下来的话，“不用任何承诺，布鲁斯。你可以选择离开，回到哥谭。或者...” 布鲁斯捧住那张被奉为天神的脸吻了下去。

“我爱你。


End file.
